The golden snake
by peaceloveandgleexoxo
Summary: Story about the golden snake necklace Morgana wears in the first three series. Summary's not great but I blame it on being a Dutchie :)


**Again, summary's not great and it's my first story so I don't really know if my writing is good. Also it's a bit short. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what I can to improve my stories and my writing ! :) xo**

* * *

Lady Vivienne leFay was sat by the window of her chambers holding a little raven haired baby in her arms. She smiled down at her daughter, _her _Morgana trying to grab her golden snake necklace. She really was something beautiful, Vivienne thought sadly , such a shame she was part Uther and not Gorlois. But even though Uther was the father, really what was she thinking?!, she wasn't going to abandon her youngest baby girl like she had to with her oldest. She would love her for as long as she would live.

* * *

Vivienne was ill, _really _ill. Gaius just told her she only had a few days left. She needed to tell Gorlois, lucky for her he had just returned from battle and was now home for a few days. She called for the guards and asked one of them to find him for her.

Ten minutes later her husband entered their chambers and sat on her bedside looking curiously at her .

"Vivienne? What's wrong? "

"Gaius just left and I need to tell you something," Vivienne said whilst fiddling with the sheets, refusing to look Gorlois in the eyes. "I have a disease that can't be cured and I'll get weaker with the day," She continues. " I only have a few days left "

Gorlois squeezed her hand as a tear slipped down his cheek, encouraging her to continue.

" I need you to promise me something," Vivienne says as she also starts crying "Look after Morgana when i'm gone, make sure she's never alone. "

" I promise. "

* * *

After a week Vivienne was lying in bed being examined by Gaius and every minute it got harder to breathe.

"Now don't panic milady," Gaius said "But your breath is leaving you, I think it's your time" But for the first time in her life Vivienne did not panic , she wasn't afraid of dying she could feel it was her time after all. The only thing she wanted was her family so she could spend the last few moments of her life with her happiness. So she let Gaius search for Morgana and Gorlois.

Only five minutes later Gorlois knocked on the door and Morgana happily waddled in to the room. Gorlois lifted her on the bed and took a seat beside her while Morgana cuddled in to her mother. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Gorlois broke it :

"is it time ?"

"It is my time"

She saw the tears forming in his eyes as she reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Mama?"

"It's okay my dear" Vivienne soothed Morgana as she kissed the top of her head. Morgana cuddled into her mother's warmth again and started playing with her necklace. Vivienne took of her necklace and put it around the little girl's tiny neck making the toddler giggle adorably. Gorlois sniffed and kissed both their cheeks and smiled sadly at Vivienne knowing it was time to let her go. And as they lay there, just the three of them, Vivienne died in the arms of whom she most loved.

Whispering her last words: "I'll watch over you.. "

* * *

Gorlois ran across the battlefield sword in hand seeing enemies and friends fall to the ground, dead. And suddenly they were there three men all aiming at him. And after a short battle he fell to the ground a sword through his body. And the only thing he could think of was Morgana and how he had broken the promise he had made to her mother all those years ago.

* * *

10 year old Morgana leFay was sat in the window of her new chambers holding the golden snake necklace in her hands her mother gave her all those years ago. She now had to live with the man who had caused the dead of her father, Uther Pendragon , _the king _and she didn't even like him! His son was alright though, but the only one who she ever liked in his family was Ygraine a friend of her mother, who also had died, Morgana thought sadly. She didn't want this life ! She didn't want to be the kings ward ! She wanted her parents back, to tell them she loved them , to have them to hold her one last time. But now they were gone, she thought. As a single tear slipped down her cheek dripping on the snakes beautiful form.


End file.
